Crashed
by storiesofamind
Summary: Finn Hudson had done it again.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: First fic. I have no idea what I'm doing, but here goes anyway :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or anything related to Glee, though I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>He sat beside her hospital bed. How could he be so stupid? He should've stopped her. He shouldn't have let her go. He shouldn't have lied to her. He shouldn't have lied to himself. He couldn't help it. He knew he shouldn't blame himself. But what else could he do? The scenario kept playing itself over and over in his head. The door slamming as she stormed out. The car tyres screeching as it swerved to avoid the oncoming target. The terrified scream as the car crashed into her. He remembered looking into her terrified eyes and listening to the last words she spoke before she passed out.<p>

"Finn...I...I," Rachel never finished her sentence.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, Sir? We're going to have to ask you to leave. Unless you are related to the girl or are in a current relationship with her, you WILL have to leave the premises," Doctor Men explained as she strolled into the room to check on Rachel's monitors. The doctor had been coming in regularly to check on Rachel since she was admitted to hospital twelve hours ago.<p>

"Please Doctor Men. Her fathers are out of town and she has no one. Can't I just stay?"

"Are you related to her?"

"Well, no. Not technically."

"Are you in a relationship with her?"

Finn thought about this. He could lie. Doctor Men would never know. But he was with Quinn. What would she say? Oh, who gives a shit what Quinn thinks, thought Finn. He nodded his head.

"Yes, yes I am Doctor,"

"Then you may stay." With that Doctor Amelia Men walked out of the room. Finn focused his attention back to Rachel's lifeless body. He forced himself to think back to what had led to her accident.

_Rachel paced up and down Finn's bedroom. He'd been avoiding her all week. He didn't want to admit to her that he had begun a relationship with Quinn only two weeks after he broke her heart. Could I really have meant that little to him, she thought. She knew that Quinn and Finn had been dating for at least three months. She was going to find out everything that she needed to know by the end of her conversation with him._

"_Kurt, how many times do I –Rachel, I, I didn't expect to see you here," Finn managed to say before sitting in his favourite chair._

"_Seriously Finn, I'm going to cut the small talk out. I want the truth, and I want it NOW!" Rachel practically screamed the last word out at him. Finn stiffened in his seat. Here we go, he thought. He knew full well that he was screwed. He knew that from the moment Santana had warned him that she let it slip to piss her off. Well, Rachel was certainly pissed. He just didn't know how pissed she really was._

"_Rach, can I just explain myself?"_

"_Do NOT call me Rach! You lost those privileges when you broke my heart!"_

"_May I remind you that you broke mine first when you cheated on me with my BEST FRIEND?"_

"_So did Quinn! She was PREGNANT with his baby! Yet you went behind my back and dated her anyway! Two weeks? Was it two weeks?" Rachel questioned Finn about his relationship for the first time. He didn't know how to answer her. He didn't want her thinking that their relationship had meant nothing to him because it had. It had meant everything to him. He decided to answer her honestly._

"_Yes Rachel. It was two weeks,"_

"_Did our relationship mean that little to you? Did it? I thought it was more than that! I thought you loved me! Was I wrong? Were you just pretending all this time?"_

"_No Rachel! No, it meant everything to me! I wasn't pretending and I..." He couldn't finish what he was going to say. The truth was he wasn't sure anymore. Oh, he knew that he had loved her. He just wasn't sure that he loved Quinn. He definitely felt love somewhere inside his tiny, selfish heart. He just had trouble identifying the person his love was for. When he looked at Quinn he saw beauty, but when he looked at Rachel he saw more than just beauty on the outside, he saw inner beauty too. He knew she was a kind person. She was more than kind. She was an amazing, loving, kind-hearted woman. So, why had he let her go?_

"_You can't even finish that damn sentence! You never loved me did you? Oh, I was such a fool! You're an asshole!" Rachel stormed out of Finn's bedroom, tears filled her eyes._

* * *

><p>Finn didn't want to think about what happened next. He kept blaming himself. If only he had finished the sentence. If only he'd told her what he had been thinking. Finn stood up and walked out of the room.<p>

"Finn! Oh my god! Are you okay? You look terrible!" Kurt exclaimed has he hurriedly walked towards him. Blaine followed closely behind. Finn let Kurt take him in his arms and hug him. It was comforting. Blaine waited patiently for his turn to give Finn comfort.

"Finn, you look horrible. Sit down over here and tell me what happened," Blaine instructed. Finn did as he was told by the younger boy. He collapsed into the chair and started to cry. Blaine and Kurt were worried about him. They had never seen this boy cry before. This boy was meant to be the stronger of the two step-brothers. The strongest of all three of the boys.

"I, we fought and a car. It was horrible," Finn managed to say in between sobs. It took him at least an hour to explain what had happened at the house. By the end of it Kurt was as white as a sheet.

"You did what? Oh my god! Seriously, dumbest thing ever Finn! What were you trying to do? Crush the poor girl until she was a blubbering mess?"

"Kurt! Not the time or place!" Blaine snapped at his boyfriend who was being remarkably unsympathetic towards his brother. Without a word of reply from Kurt, Blaine continued. "Finn, you need to stop blaming yourself for Rachel's accident. There was nothing you could've done to prevent it," Blaine was obviously sympathising with the boy.

"You don't understand! If I'd just told her what I was thinking she wouldn't be in that hospital bed! She would never have been hit! She would be okay! It's my fault, it's my fault!" Finn again broke down in tears. Kurt and Blaine were getting more and more worried every time Finn cried. This wasn't like him. He clearly felt more than sorry for this accident. He felt completely and utterly responsible.

"I have to get back in there," Finn stated. And with that he got up and returned to Rachel's side.

* * *

><p><em>Finn heard the front door slam. Lucky no one is home, thought Finn, I'd be dead. SCREEEEECH. The sound of a car screeching to halt echoed through the house. Finn leapt out of his chair and ran downstairs. <em>

"_Aaaaaaaah!" He heard the terrified scream of Rachel ring out across the street. Oh no, oh no, oh no, he thought. He flew out the front door and down to the street._

"_Rach! Rachel!" He yelled out. No answer. "Rach!" Still no answer. He knelt down beside her and looked into her terrified eyes. She was still awake. "Rach? Rach stay awake, okay? Stay awake," he told the horrified girl in his arms. He dialled 9-1-1 into his phone. "Hi, um yeah, there's been a car accident in front of my house. There's a girl, she's been hit and the driver is," he paused and looked into the driver's side of the car. The driver signalled to him that he wasn't majorly hurt. "The driver isn't majorly hurt but he's stuck inside the car. Okay. It's already been reported? And an ambulance has been sent? Okay, thank you," Finn hung up the phone, grateful that they'd already sent the ambulance to the accident scene._

"_Finn...I...I," Rachel tried to speak to him but she never finished her sentence. She passed out._

"_Rach? Rachel, stay with me! Stay with me!"_

Finn woke with a start. He looked at his watch. It read 2:34am. Rachel was hit seventeen hours ago and still hadn't woken up. He checked his phone. He had several missed calls from his mum and Burt and a message from Kurt:

Finn

Carole and Dad were freaking out when I got home. They said that when they got home you weren't in the house and they had no idea where you were. I told them you were spending the night at Puck's. Then I called Puck and told him that if they called to say you were there. Don't worry, he doesn't know anything. He didn't ask questions. Figured it was important, he'd said. Thank you for calling me earlier. Blaine sends his support.

Kurt

Finn was happy that Kurt didn't mention his actual whereabouts to anyone. The whole reason he'd called Kurt was because he knew that he and Blaine wouldn't tell a soul about Rachel until Finn was ready. Just then Finn's phone started to ring. Who the hell is calling me at a quarter to three in the morning, thought Finn. He looked at his phone and wished he didn't have to answer it. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Quinn right now. But he decided against ignoring the call for fear she'd cut his throat the next day.

"Quinn! What the hell are you calling me for at this time of the night?"

**Freaking out!**

"Why? I'm fine. I promise,"

**Where are you?**

"I'm at Puck's. Just chill okay, babe. I love you," Finn broke off the conversation and placed his phone down. He was glad to get out of that conversation and oddly enough, he didn't feel bad for lying to his girlfriend.

Quinn was no idiot. She knew that Finn wasn't at Puck's because Quinn herself was at it again. She wasn't in her bed at home like Finn probably believed. She was in Puck's bed at Puck's home cheating on Finn yet again and Puck just couldn't say no to Quinn.

* * *

><p>It had now been twenty-four hours since Rachel had been admitted to hospital. Doctor Men couldn't explain why she still hadn't woken up. All her vitals were fine.<p>

"It's as if she doesn't want to wake up," said Doctor Men.

"What do you mean?"

"Finn, sometimes when people are in accidents they don't want to wake up. It's as if they're afraid to wake up. As if they're afraid of what is waiting for them when they wake. Did anything happen between the two of you before she was hit?"

"Yes, we got into an argument right before she was hit. Do you think she's afraid of seeing me when she wakes?"

"Maybe. Have you got any news on her Dads?"

"They called me a while ago and said that they couldn't get a flight home until next week. But her Dad said that with the crazy weather problems that was rather unlikely, so they aren't certain of when they can get here," Finn replied to the Doctor's question with ease.

"Well, okay. If she wakes up, call me straight away," the doctor instructed before leaving the room to attend to her other patients in various places around the large hospital. Finn nodded his head in answer and returned to Rachel's side.

"Rachel, you need to wake up. You need to pull through. Don't be scared to wake up, please?" Finn pleaded as he grabbed her hand. "Rach, you have to wake up. Think of everything that you will miss if you don't. Think of your Dads. Think of your Broadway dreams. Think of me. I need you in my life Rach. I've haven't left the hospital and I won't leave until you wake up. I can't lose you Rachel!" That's when he knew it. He loved Rachel. He always had. But he would never get the chance to tell her how much he loved her.

Rachel's eyes flickered open.

* * *

><p>Finn paced up and down the hall outside of Rachel's room. Doctor Amelia Men was in her room making sure everything was right. Kurt was watching Finn from a distance. Finn had called Kurt and told him to get down to the hospital as quick as he could. And, being Kurt, he brought Blaine along with him in case Finn lost it. Blaine couldn't take Finn's constant pacing. He looked towards Kurt, who nodded in approval, and then stood up and walked over to Finn.<p>

"Calm down Finn. She'll be fine,"

"That's not what I'm worried about Blaine. She won't want to see me. Not after our conversation before the accident," Finn complained to Blaine.

"Kurt and I'll go in first and tell her how you haven't left the hospital the whole time she's been in here. Don't worry mate, we'll convince her to let you in,"

The doctor walked out of the room and nodded for them to go in. Blaine ushered Kurt into the room while Finn waited outside with the doctor.

"Everything looks fine. She'll be able to leave this afternoon if you can organise someone to have temporary consent over her. Talk to an adult and then to her Dads and get it organised,"

Finn organised Burt to have temporary consent over Rachel while her Dads were unable to sign the papers. They agreed under the condition that Rachel was to stay with them until they could get a flight home. They'd been trying hard but most planes weren't flying because of the dangerous weather. Finn then went and sat in a chair and waited for Blaine and Kurt to finish up with Rachel. They came out of her room and nodded at Finn to go in.

He walked into her room and stood at the door. He was so glad she had even agreed to let him near the door. He waited to be invited in.

"You can come in Finn," she said. Finn walked into the room and sat in the same chair he spent the last twenty-five hours sitting in. He looked into her beautiful, dark eyes and sighed. He was going to tell her today. He would find the right time to tell her today.

"Kurt said that you spent the entire time I was out in that chair right there. He said you didn't leave the hospital, not even when Quinn called you. Is it true?" Rachel questioned him. She was scared that he would say no. He could tell. She was afraid of his lies, maybe even afraid of him. He promised himself that he would never leave her, even if she wouldn't be with him.

"It's true, Rachel. I never left this hospital," he replied, hoping she would think more of him after that.

"That means a lot to me," was all she said in reply. He was going to say it now. He was going to tell her that he loves her. He didn't care that she might not love him back. He just wanted her to know how he felt about her.

"Rach, I need to say something to you," Finn began but Rachel interrupted him before he could finish.

"Finn, no, I'm sorry but I don't think I can deal with this,"

"Rach, just shut up for a minute, please? I'm going to tell you something that I should've told you a long time ago. When I broke up with you Rach, I wished right away I hadn't. I wanted more than anything to get back with you. I spent two weeks sad, alone and depressed. Quinn was there. She helped me. She made me think that what you had done was unacceptable and that what she did didn't matter anymore. She took my mind off you and then we started to date. I thought I loved her, but I didn't Rach. I never loved her. I thought I knew what love was until I fell for you. Rachel Berry, I love you!"

Finn then stood and kissed Rachel on the lips. He felt her ease into it and kiss him back. Her hand moved to his face, up into his hair and knotted itself there. She kissed him harder, more passionately than ever before. This was everything Rachel had ever wanted. At that moment any hate that she had acquired for Finn seemed to disappear. She pulled out of the kiss, suddenly disturbed by a thought that had entered her mind.

"What about Quinn?"

"When we get you out of here and you're safe at mine, I'll deal with Quinn. I promise. I have to go meet Burt at the front desk. I'll be right back," he kissed the top of her head and then walked out to find Burt, Kurt and Blaine. Rachel fell back into the pillows, feeling as happy and content as she had never felt before.

* * *

><p>Finn stood outside of Quinn Fabray's door. He was nervous. He'd never really done this kind of thing before. He did once, to Rachel. But he was in a rage at the time. And he wished he hadn't straight after. Oh well, it had to be done. He was not the type to cheat on someone. He rang the door bell and waited for someone to answer.<p>

"Oh, hello Finn! You here for Quinn? She's up in her room," Mrs Fabray told Finn as she answered the door.

"Thank you Mrs Fabray," Finn said as he walked in the door. Finn moved towards the staircase when something caught his eye. A dark jacket was lying on Quinn's sofa. When he looked more closely, he noticed that it belonged to Puck. That's odd, thought Finn; Mrs Fabray didn't mention anything about Puck being here.

Finn continued to walk up the stairs to Quinn's bedroom. Just outside Quinn's room, he could hear giggling and soft whispering. He braced himself for what was happening behind that door. He had already pieced together that Quinn was cheating on him with Puck, again. So at least he wasn't going to break her heart. He turned the doorknob and pushed open the door.

"Oh my god! Finn! What the hell are you doing here?" Quinn had been caught by surprise. She always expected Finn to call before he came around, but this time there hadn't been any time. Finn wasn't surprised by what he was seeing, his girlfriend laying topless on the bed with his best friend. He had to admit though; Quinn's bra was rather attractive.

"Oh shit! Hey man, this is so not what you think, I swear!"

"Oh shut up Puck!" Quinn aimed a punch in Puck's direction.

"I can't believe you, Quinn! You never change. First me, then Sam and then me AGAIN! I'm done with you Quinn, for good! Don't expect me to be there when he," Finn pointed out his friend lying in pain on Quinn's queen sized bed, "leaves you! Good bye. I quit!" Finn stormed out her bedroom, faking being cranky. She would find out eventually but she'd made it easy for him. Thanks Quinn, he thought to himself. He could finally get back to the girl of his dreams.

* * *

><p>Rachel was reliving the sentence Santana had said right before she was at Finn's house. She knew Santana had told her because she hated her so much. But she couldn't help feeling that the accident was Santana's fault.<p>

"_He's dating Quinn, you know! He has been for three months, maybe even longer! He apparently started dating her two weeks after he'd broken up with you! He was glad to get out of that relationship! He'd probably never even loved you. He was probably just using you! You really are an idiot!"_

No, she decided. The accident wasn't Santana's fault. It was her fault. She shouldn't have stormed out of Finn's house like that. It wasn't right. She barely gave him a chance to explain. She played the conversation over in head.

_Rachel paced up and down Finn's bedroom. He'd been avoiding her all week. He didn't want to admit to her that he had begun a relationship with Quinn only two weeks after he broke her heart. Could I really have meant that little to him, she thought. She knew that Quinn and Finn had been dating for at least three months. She was going to find out everything that she needed to know by the end of her conversation with him._

"_Kurt, how many times do I –Rachel, I, I didn't expect to see you here," Finn managed to say before sitting in his favourite chair._

"_Seriously Finn, I'm going to cut the small talk out. I want the truth, and I want it NOW!" Rachel practically screamed the last word out at him. She noticed Finn stiffen in his seat. She knew that Finn probably already knew what was about to come. But she had to know._

"_Rach, can I just explain myself?"_

"_Do NOT call me Rach! You lost those privileges when you broke my heart!"_

"_May I remind you that you broke mine first when you cheated on me with my BEST FRIEND?"_

"_So did Quinn! She was PREGNANT with his baby! Yet you went behind my back and dated her anyway! Two weeks? Was it two weeks?" Rachel questioned Finn about his relationship for the first time. She could see his face twist up. Was the question really that hard? No, it wasn't. It was a simple yes or no question._

"_Yes Rachel. It was two weeks,"_

"_Did our relationship mean that little to you? Did it? I thought it was more than that! I thought you loved me! Was I wrong? Were you just pretending all this time?"_

"_No Rachel! No, it meant everything to me! I wasn't pretending and I..." He didn't even finish what he was going to say. It hurt her so much to know that it meant nothing to him. He hadn't cared about her at all. Santana had been right all along. He had only ever used her._

"_You can't even finish that damn sentence! You never loved me did you? Oh, I was such a fool! You're an asshole!" Rachel stormed out of Finn's bedroom, tears filled her eyes._

She decided she'd rather not remember what happened next. It was all a blur really. She could remember before the accident and after the accident but she couldn't remember when it happened. She just remembered pain. Lots of pain. She decided to think of what Finn told her in the hospital.

"_Rach, just shut up for a minute, please? I'm going to tell you something that I should've told you a long time ago. When I broke up with you Rach, I wished right away I hadn't. I wanted more than anything to get back with you. I spent two weeks sad, alone and depressed. Quinn was there. She helped me. She made me think that what you had done was unacceptable and that what she did didn't matter anymore. She took my mind off you and then we started to date. I thought I loved her, but I didn't Rach. I never loved her. I thought I knew what love was until I fell for you. Rachel Berry, I love you!"_

She'd never had anyone speak to her the way he did. She knew he truly meant it when he said 'I love you' and she knew he would never take it back. She loved him and she would never stop loving him. He was her entire world and she was never letting that go.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were lying on Kurt's bed. Blaine had his head on Kurt's chest and was playing with the end of his shirt. Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head and giggled. He loved this boy so much. Somehow he had to let him know. Kurt smiled down at Blaine and stroked his cheek.<p>

"What's that look for?" asked Blaine, snapping Kurt out of his thoughts.

"I was just thinking Rachel and Finn must be so in love to be together again. I mean, after all they've been through,"

"Yeah, I think he really loves her. He did put her through a lot didn't he?" Blaine asked Kurt. Blaine assumed Kurt knew all this because he and Finn were practically brothers.

"Yeah. He used to complain to me all the time about how he much regretted leaving her. That was until he started dating Quinn. Man, I hate that bitch!"

"I love you," Blaine surprised Kurt with this comment that came out of the blue. Kurt waited a moment, letting it sink in.

"I love you too,"

"Seeing Finn put himself through so much after the accident because he never told Rachel that he loved her made me realise that I never want to go through that. I'm not saying that you will get hurt like that, I'm just saying that I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart and more,"

Kurt kissed his boyfriend passionately. He took him in his arms and rolled over letting his body melt with Blaine's. They had finally found the passion and love that they had been searching for. And it was all thanks to Finn and Rachel.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn stood in the doorway of Rachel's front door. He held her tight in his arms and smiled down at her. She looked back up at him and rose on her toes. She kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled. He kissed her back and looked towards the car where Burt was waiting impatiently. He looked back at her and continued to kiss her. A honk rang out from the car and Finn reluctantly pulled away from Rachel.<p>

"I should go now," he said. Rachel nodded in reply and Finn walked back towards the car. Burt rolled down the window and stared Finn down.

"Do you want to stay here a bit mate? Cause I can come by at about nine and pick you up. Is it cool?" Burt asked the boy. A huge smiled spread across Finn's face and he nodded his head eagerly. Finn turned on his heels and ran for the door. He rang the bell and swept Rachel into an embrace when she answered the door. Burt smiled and shook his head before driving off.

Later that night there was an unexpected knock on the door. Rachel reluctantly left Finn's side to answer the door. She was shocked by the greeting that came from the person behind the door.

"Who the hell do you think you _are_?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who the hell do you think you are, running around and stealing _my_ boyfriend? You little bitch!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the one who cheated on him TWICE, Quinn! Just back off! He broke up with you, I didn't _steal_ anyone!" Finn heard Rachel's harsh reply to Quinn's comment. He couldn't just sit there and listen as his girlfriend get verbally abused by his ex. He stood up and marched to the front door.

"Lay off Quinn! I was there to break up with you anyway!" He shot at the surprised girl.

"You what? You came with the intention to break up with me! For what? For her? Oh my god!"

"I think you should leave now," Finn ordered his ex girlfriend. She tried to take a step towards Rachel but Finn stood in her way. So, without hope of getting him to move out of the way, she turned and left them to themselves.

Finn and Rachel returned to the living room. Rachel sat and looked down at the floor. A tear ran down her eye. She didn't want Quinn to put her through all this. She didn't need the stress of fights on her shoulders. The tears started to flow more quickly. She was scared that one day Finn would go back to her again and she didn't know if she could live without him.

"Rach? Babe, what's wrong?" Finn asked after hearing her quiet sobs.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong," Rachel lied. But Finn wasn't that stupid.

"Rach, I'm not stupid. I know something is wrong. Is it about Quinn?"

"Yeah, a bit. It's just I don't want her to keep doing this to me. I don't want her to abuse me every time she sees me in the halls. And I'm scared. I'm scared that one day you'll leave me for her and I don't think I could handle it. I don't want to lose you again," Rachel explained her fears about their relationship to Finn. She expected him to get angry at her for thinking of such things. She was shocked when he reacted totally different.

"Rachel Berry, you are the most amazing girl in the world. I can't imagine my life without you. You're so important to me. You are the only person that I love. Quinn's just some girl that I dated once. You're the girl that I dated because I loved her. And I still do. I always will. I love you. I'm never ever going back to her. Not in this lifetime and definitely not in the next. I love you," he reassured his frightened girlfriend.

Finn sat beside his girlfriend and held her in his arms. He looked into her eyes and wondered why it had taken him so long to realise how much he needed this girl in his life. He kissed her on the head and she nuzzled him with her head. Rachel felt that she could stay in his arms forever.

* * *

><p>Rachel knelt beside the skids in the ground. She thought that she might as well revisit the scene of the accident that had made her so happy. Thank you, she thought, without you I wouldn't be this happy. She thought it was a bit strange that she was thanking an accident. She heard soft footsteps behind her and looked up into the eyes of her boyfriend, Finn Hudson.<p>

Rachel stood up and took his hand in hers. They walked towards the house, passing Blaine and Kurt. Blaine practically lived at the Hummel-Hudson's home. Kurt smiled and walked past the young couple with Blaine in tow, who gave a nod and a wave of greeting. Finn stopped at the door and cupped her face in his hand. He pulled her lips to his and she moved closer to him. He nodded to the door. "They don't like it much," he explained before pulling Rachel even closer.

As Finn lay on his bed with Rachel by his side he decided that he was the luckiest guy in the world. He had a wonderful mother, an awesome step-dad, a great step-brother and the most amazing girlfriend in the world. He smiled down at Rachel and said, "I'll love you forever, Rach. I love you!"

"I promise that you will never be alone. I love you," Rachel smiled and kissed her boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? <strong>


End file.
